The Comedian Who Turned Himself In
Case Situation Part 1 After an unlucky while at the pachinko salon, Kogoro who walks about sees Conan at a small police office near a trainstation. He walks in angrily only to find out that Conan was there only to return a found wallet. As they are about to leave the well-known comedian Rokusuke Dodonpa (realname: Rokusuke Tanigaki) walks in and announces to have murdered his chief. The victim has received a hit to the head by a cylindrical-shaped object on which traces of the victim's blood and hair can be found. Tempus mortis is set at 9 AM. With Kogoro, Conan, Megure and Takagi at the crimescene, Chiba brings the housekeeper Ueki to the scene. The victim is Hideki Tendou, Dodonpa's manager and president of the production office. The comendian who turned himself in explains to the police that he has entered the office at 11.10 AM, showed off some of his work to his boss to which he replied that it is cheap, to which Dodonpa threatened the president that he would find another agency. This exchange enraged him and he struck Tendou with a bat which was in the room. Journalists try to force their way into the room to gather statements, but they are hastily dismissed by the police. It appears to be a straightfoward case, with the murderer coming forth and admitting his crime, but Conan makes a couple remarks regarding the simplicity of the case and the fact that there appears to be no real motive present. Rokusuke tells the police that he had arrived by train at 11AM, came to the house 10 minutes later and by 11.30 AM he had already turned himself in, which Conan and the train's cameras can attest to, the reason for it outrage was the fact that his manager never signed him up to appear in a variety show on television, even after he asked him for it. The bat was sent to forensics and they confirm that it contains traces of blood and hair from Tendou's body. Conan wanders around the building searching for clues, meeting the housekeeper who shows Conan that the garden door was left open and that an iron bar was left in the garden, which most likely belonged to a nearby construction site. While Conan takes a look at the bar, he sees Takagi pacing towards the building, who reports that the forensics' conslusion is that the bat, which Dodonpa claimed to have used is in fact no the murder weapon as it doesn't fit the cephalic trauma, which must have been inflicted by a cylindrical-shaped object. After further inquiries, how the bat got tainted with blood and hair, Dodonpa still claims to be the culprit. Conan takes a stroll through the building and asks the housekeeper about other guests which have visited the house today, however he tells him that not many have, in fact, most of them as on vacation, and that besides Dodonpa's visit, Tendou has left the building to buy lunch. The police's investigation yields results as a nearby convenience store proves that he had bought lunch short before 8 AM. Megure questions Dodonpa's whereabouts at 9 AM, to which he states to have visited his former teacher, Izumi Suda, who is now a painter, who lives 1 hour away by car. Chiba and Takagi visit her and confirm that he had indeed visited her. He made a quasi-appointment with her and visited at 9AM sharp (as seen by her analogue clock that hangs next to the door) to return a book he had borrow earlier. Medical forensics have found out that the tempus mortis is 1 hour after he had eaten the purchased food, circa 9 AM which excludes Dodonpa from the position of the culprit. After he is confronted with the evidence, he admits to, in fact, not be the murderer, but also to not know the real culprit and explains that his real motive was to protect Tendou's honour. He claims that, eventhough he was a shady person, who abused his position and extorted people, he really gave his best for his career and pushed him forward, and by admitting guilt for the murder which he did not do, he would keep Tendou's slate clean. After he found his dead body, he took the bad and hit him to make it appear real, without thinking of consequences. Eventhough he's not the culprit, he will still face charges for meddling with the crime scene. With the main suspect now unknown, the investigation is back to almost step one, as Megure orders Chiba and Takagi to find the people who he extorted. In front of the building journalists try to get a statement from the comedian, who explains the situation and apologizes profoundly. Conan asks a journalist how he found out about the case, since nobody from the outside could've leaked information regarding it, to which he tells him that he had received and anonymous tip about it. Conan worries if there is more to it and if perhaps Dodonpa has tricked them into believing he's innocent. Part 2 Ran went to a karate tournament so Conan and Kogoro eat breakfast without her. Rokusuke's apology is publicly broadcasted via television, and when Conan's mentioning about how much of a good person he must be, to take the blame in order to protect his boss' honour, Kogoro says that he'll probably be swarmed with contracts from new agents, making the whole situation look even more fishy. Conan arrives at the crime scene with his Skateboard where he meets Officer Takagi. He questions him in "Kogoro's stead". He tells him that the culprit has used the backyard's stairs and that the metal rod comes from a construction site in Beika. Chiba enters the scene and reports that no matter whom he asked, everyone spoke highly of the victim and that he had a good reputation. Inspector Megure calls Takagi and tells him that the 'culprit' has called the police station from a public phone booth, and told them that he had information regarding Hideki. In a flashback it is shown that the caller used some kind of voice-alteration to make it appear higher than normal, to which the police concludes that it was a woman who called, stating that she knows the culprit but that they will never catch him. Dodonpa returns to the crimescene, having overheard the talk between the three of them, he asks whether they are certain that it is a woman, but Conan tells him that Mouri knows who the culprit is and that he will be able to prove it in the near future. As Rokusuke's about to pull out his cigarettes, the drops a packet of tissues from a pachinko hall, which startles him. Conan again pretens to question in Kogoro's stead when he asks the cashier in the nearby convenience store if Hideki has said anything, to which he tells him that, since Hideki always arrives at the same time, he has prepared his meal for him, to which he replied that he usually eats his meal while watching a morning show at 8 AM where the hostess is very cute. Conan tries his luck with the artist, Izumi, but to no avail since she doesn't know of the great detective. Having failed this way, he uses his voice altering bowtie and calls Kogoro pretending to be Megure. With the purple-suit detective by his side, they begin questioning Izumi-san about her routine. She tells them that she has neither television, radio or a mobile phone and that the only way to tell the time is the clock on her wall. She also mentions that at that time she usually paints which makes her sleepy afterwards. She confirms, to Mouri's question, that Dodonpa was there yesterday at the given time, after he made and appointment the evening before by telephone. She also mentions that she was more than usually sleepy yesterday when the policemen arrived, thinking it might have something to do with the cake Rokusuke has brought. Conan's last question is answered negatively, regarding whether she looks her door at night, stating that she doesn't have to since the area is pretty safe. As they are leaving the area, they are approached by a man who offers them tissues from a pachinko hall, stating that the entrance is free. Conan asks him if the gave out the same tissues yesterday, to which he replies that he did at around 10 AM. Conan additionally asks if he had given them to anyone famous from television yesterday, which surprises the young man. With Rokusuke being summoned to the scene and Megure, Chiba and Takagi already waiting, as they enter the appartment Kogoro's (Conan's) reasoning begins. He reveals that the culprit is not a female, it was a trick to de-route the attention and suspicion to someone else. After the true culprit is revealed, Kogoro and Conan leave the scene when they are again approached by the promoter. Kogoro bursts into a short moment of anger and hunts him down, with Conan joking that for a great detective he is easily being lied to. People Gallery Category:Season 23 Category:Episodes